El MISTERIO de las sombras
by RodriDARK
Summary: En la ciudad de CLAMP ocurre eventos sanguinarios y terrorificos, ¿podran el equipo Clow revelar tal misterio a pesar de poner su vida en riesgo y podran proteger a la unica persona ke les puede ayudar a resolver tal misterio? descubranlo.crosoverxxxholic
1. Una gran misión

**Hola a todos soy rodriDARK, soy nuevo en esto de escribir, solo quiero aclarar ke los personajes son de CLAMP, no míos solamente los tome prestados**

**Encontré esta página accidentalmente y desde ke empeze a leer algunas historias, me inspiraron para escribir las mías ok espero ke mi primera historia les guste**

**¡¡DISFRUTENLA!!**

**Capitulo 1: Una gran misión**

Un día como cualquiera en la ciudad CLAMP, por la noche se escucha los gritos de una persona rogando por su vida ya que "El asesino de las sombra" ataca.

-Por favor ayúdenme.- gritaba esta persona.

-No importa cuánto grites, nadie te escuchara.- le dice el asesino. –Por favor hare lo que quieras – le suplica esta persona temblando por su vida. Pero el asesino no le hace caso.

Lo único diferente que hacia este asesino de los demás era solamente una cosa: ¡¡EL PODIA CONTROLAR LAS SOMBRAS COMO ARMAS LETALES!!

Así que crea un sable oscuro desde la sombra de la víctima. La victima intento escapar, pero no pudo x que el asesino lo atrapo con una garra que el mismo creó con su propia sombra. El asesino cubierto de una capa negra, le sonríe macabramente. La victima intento verle el rostro, pero fue en vano, x que nunca se le noto el rostro, lo único que se podía ver era la boca. La victima alcanzo a ver un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para reconocer el rostro.

-No puede ser, tu eres…..- le dijo al asesino antes que este le cortara la cabeza.

-Pobre tonto, jajaja.- le dijo a su víctima muerta.

Gracias a esta gran habilidad del asesino, el podía llevarse la evidencia fácilmente, pero el asesino aburrido de que no lo persiga la policía, deja el cadáver con la sangre. Poco después llegan a la escena del crimen unos jóvenes en camino a su casa. Ellos ven el cadáver, llaman a la policía. El gran detective Fay D. Fluorite investiga el caso.

-Detective, unos jóvenes encontraron dicho cadáver en la escena del crimen.- le dice un policía a Fay mientras ven el cadáver.

-¿Y los jóvenes?-

-Están siendo interrogados detective-

-Muy bien yo continúo con la interrogación-

Todos ellos asustados de tal experiencia, ver en medio de la calle un cadáver, semidescuartizado bañado todo su cuerpo de sangre EN LA NOCHE. Los jóvenes casi traumados contestan las preguntas que Fay les hace.

-¿Y díganme por último, conocen a la victima?-

La mayoría dijo que no, solo uno de ellos le dijo que si, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta Fay.

-Kimihiro Watanuki-le contesta. –Era mi abuelo.-

-Cuanto lo siento, encontrare al responsable de esto.-

Gracias detective.- le dice Watanuki llorando mientras le va un abrazo.

Los policías llevan a los jóvenes a sus casas con excepción de Watanuki. A él lo llevaron a la delegación, para protegerlo. Fay despierta a su equipo con una patada a la puerta, todos asustados le levantan.

-Equipo, tenemos un caso de homicidio 4° nivel.- les dice Faya todo su equipo totalmente desubicado.

-¿y por que a estas horas? Mejor sigamos durmiendo.- dice Syaoran

-Nada de eso, comencemos ahora mismo.- dice Fay totalmente feliz.

-No molestes ahora Fay.-dice Kurogane

-¿Solo ustedes dos están aquí? ¿Y el resto?-

- !!SE FUERON¡¡- Ambos contestaron con una voz de muertos vivientes.

-bueno, entonces sigan durmiendo.-dice Fay con los ánimos en el suelo.

Fay ya se iba a su casa, pero le habla su jefa Yuuko.

-¡Fay ven aquí!-exclamo Yuuko.

_{{Nomas me faltaba esto}}-_pensó Fay mientras va a la oficina de Yuuko.

-Digame Srita. Yuuko.- dijo Fay mientras pensaba en esto. _{{Jajaja señorita jajaja}}_

-Eres un perezoso, desde ese caso de la psicópata Fei Wong no has tenido un caso- le dice Yuuko a Fay toda enojada.

-No se preocupe, tengo un caso que será resuelto.-dijo Fay muy optimista.

-Espero que así sea-dijo Yuuko. –Oye otra cosa más, que vas a hacer con ese chico ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Watanuki-

-Si ese chico ¿qué va a hacer?- dijo Yuuko. –no podemos llevarlo a su casa, sería un error fatal.

Mientras ellos platican, Watanuki los escucha detrás de la puerta.

-¡NIÑO QUITATE DE ESA PUERTA!-exclama Yuuko.

Se quito inmediatamente de la puerta, antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

-Entonces ¿Que vas a hacer?- dice Yuuko casi muerta del sueño.

-Por ahora yo mismo lo protejo, me lo voy al levar a mi casa.- dijo Fay mientras que Yuuko se le queda mirando muy raro al escuchar tal opción.

-Oye no me hagas esa mirada, si tienes una mejor opción solo dímelo.-exclamo Fay con furia.

Yuuko se reía de la opción de Fay y el joven detective se retira todo enojado. Le dice a Watanuki lo que van a hacer mientras por su seguridad. Watanuki se queda totalmente nervioso con la opción de Fay, otra vez el detective se enoja y se van juntos, Watanuki nervioso y Fay enojado. Al llegar, Fay hace la cena y cena con Watanuki, después se baña Fay y antes de dormir no se acordó de Watanuki. ¿Dónde dormiría el niño?

-Oye Watanuki, ¿donde estas?- preguntaba Fay por toda la casa, ya su casa era inmensa. Lo encontró en la sala de recuerdos de Fay. Lo jalo de la playera con fuerza para que saliera.

-Oye jamás entres ahí de nuevo ¿entendido?- dijo Fay muy furioso y Watanuki le dice que si con la cabeza.

-Bien, vámonos a dormir.-

-¿Y donde dormiré?-

-Pues mmmm conmigo en mi cuarto.-

Al escuchar eso, Watanuki tiembla de pánico. {{_Como si le fuera a hacer algo a este niño}}- _piensa Fay cuando nota que Watanuki moja sus pantalones tanto que moja el suelo. Fay con una cara de mil demonios se lo lleva a su cuarto. Prepara todo para qué el joven se duerma.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Fay?- pregunta Watanuki

-21. ¿Y tú?-

-16.- dijo Watanuki. -_{{no puedo creer que 16 años y se moje los pantalones aun, yo al menos me aguantaría, aunque fuera del miedo}}- _pensó Fay mientras le prepara a Watanuki su cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan mayores que tú?-

-No, solo es curiosidad.-

Fay apaga las luces y Watanuki grita como si viera un espectro perverso. Fay rápidamente prende las luces y Watanuki se calla.

-¿Por qué gritaste así?-

-Lo siento, soy acluofobico, me da miedo la oscuridad.- dijo Watanuki.

-¿Por qué?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.-

Fay deja una lámpara prendida para que no ocurra lo mismo, Watanuki se duerme tranquilamente, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Fay, el está acostumbrado a dormir en la oscuridad y no podía dormir bien, así que se tapa totalmente con su sabana, preguntándose el por qué Watanuki quiso evitar tal conversación.

**Bueno x ahora es todo, espero ke les guste,**

**No se preocupen si fue muy tranquilo este capítulo, entiendan **

**Ke es solo el primero, ok dejen sus reviews para ke me den ideas**

**Emocionantes, para sacarle más jugo a la historia**

**Y próximamente subiré el próximo**

**Gracias nos vemos luego.**


	2. Un pasado oscuro

**Capitulo 2: Un pasado oscuro**

Al día siguiente, Watanuki se despierta y no encuentra a Fay, era las 5 y media de la mañana, el busca por toda la casa por donde tenía las luces encendidas. De repente, se va la luz, Watanuki estaba tan aterrorizado que quería gritar, pero no podía porque unas sombras le tapaban la boca y lo ataban todo su cuerpo, escucho una horrible voz detrás de el.

-Watanuki, ahora sigues tú de morir. – decía el hombre con una capucha negra.

Las sombras empezaban a moverse de forma que trataban de excitar a Watanuki, pero se escucha la voz de Fay, el tipo huye y Watanuki medio llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Fay.

-Nada. – dice Watanuki mientras se va directamente a dormir de nuevo.

Era las 7 de la mañana y Watanuki se levanto porque perdió el sueño. Se va a la cocina y se encuentra con Fay.

-¿Dime que paso contigo? Porque llorabas? –le pregunta Fay.

-Ese tipo…… intento…… otra vez. –

-Que intento hacer? –

Watanuki se quedo callado durante un gran rato, Fay dejo de preguntar para dejarlo tranquilo, empezaron a desayunar y Watanuki seguía triste, Fay empezó a desesperarse del estado en el que Watanuki estaba.

-Lo conoces verdad? – le pregunta Fay seriamente.

- No, pero intento hacerlo otra vez. –

-Que intento hacer de nuevo? –

-¡VIOLARME! – exclama el joven mientras empieza a llorar.

Fay deja que se desahogue tranquilamente.

-Antes me amenazo de que si no lo hacía con él, mataría a un ser querido, un día no lo hice y…… mato a mis padres. Hasta incluso me obligo a ver como los asesinaba. –

*Flash Back*

El tipo cubierto con una máscara, empezó a atar a Watanuki en una silla, con la vista apuntando a sus papas.

-Ahora veras el precio por no cumplir. – le dice el tipo enojado.

Comenzó a activar el potro mecánico que el tipo había creado. Los padres de Watanuki gritaban por tal sufrimiento, sin mencionar del dolor que ellos sentían por las púas que estaban casi clavándose a la espalda. El trataba de gritar para que se detuviera, pero tenía un aparato en su boca que no le permitía hablar, como una especie de casco clavado en su mandíbula, el tipo reía macabramente, hasta que los cuerpos de los padres de Watanuki fueron separados horizontalmente, ellos dijeron algo antes de morir.

-Hijo, te queremos nunca nos olvides. – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Watanuki comenzó a llorar con toda la tristeza del mundo, lo peor es que sus padres jamás se dieron cuenta que Watanuki vio la trágica muerte de ambos. El asesino de acerco a Watanuki.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a obedecerme ¿entendido? – le dice el asesino mirando directamente a los ojos de Watanuki.

Watanuki agito la cabeza, contestando de manera afirmativa. El asesino le quita el casco y rompe el foco, para poder quitarse la máscara y besarlo en la boca bruscamente. Empezó a desamarrarlo y comenzó a violarlo.

*Fin del Flash Back*

- Asi fue como paso todo. – decía Watanuki un poco más tranquilo.

-Lo siento, Watanuki, yo…..jamás me imagine algo así. – dijo Fay triste.

Ambos se fueron a la delegación serios. Fay llego y le conto todo a Yuuko.

-Entonces hay que atrapar a este asesino rápido. – dice Yuuko medio cruda.

-Yuuko, porque andas asi? -

-Mejor no te contesto. ¡Ahhhh! Por cierto, investiga el homicidio ke ocurrió en la calle Clow. –

-Está bien. – dice Fay seriamente.

Fay reúne a su equipo, de repente llega una chica güera, alta, con ojos azules, muy linda y no solo hablando físicamente.

- Mokona, al fin llegas. Donde andabas ayer? – pregunto Fay un poco molesto.

- Que una no puede tener un descanso? Ya parecemos maquinas que humanos. – reclamo Mokona haciendo caras de molestia.

- Bueno, ahora me acompañaras tu, por floja. –

- Mejor ke te acompañe Syaoran. –

-Si Fay, déjame ir, por favor. – decía Syaoran haciendo ojos de perrito.

-Esta bien. – dijo Fay molesto y pensando esto: _{{Pero algún día no te vas a salvar, Mokona}}_

Fay y Syaoran se fueron a la escena del crimen con Watanuki, ya que no podía separarse de él.

- Porque nos vamos con él? – pregunta Syaoran.

- Porque son ordenes de Yuuko y ya sabes, la palabra de Yuuko es ley y si no obedeces….. – dice Fay con un poco de miedo.

- Que ocurre? –

- Recuerdas la cicatriz que tengo en la espalda, que viste mientras yo me bañaba y tu me espiabas. –

- No te espiaba, solamente……husmeaba por ahí. –

- Husmeaba, eso ni tú te lo crees.-

Durante el camino, ambos seguían discutiendo del mismo tema, hasta que llegaron a la escena del crimen. Un policía le indico como cree que fue el asesinato.

-Era un viejo, al parecer de 70 años aproximadamente, era sacerdote por su forma de vestir. –

-Gracias compañero. Yo me ocupo ahora. – dice Fay después el gran informe que le da el policía.

- Que extraño que el tipo sepa mucho no Syaoran? –

-Sí, bueno veamos el cadáver. –

Fay, Syaoran y Watanuki ven el cadáver, todo bañado de sangre y su cuerpo descuartizado totalmente y la cabeza decapitada, igual que el abuelo de Watanuki. Watanuki se queda impresionado.

-Este señor….. –

-Lo conoces Watanuki? -

- Es el abuelo de Doumeki, Haruka Doumeki. –

**Bueno x ahora es todo**

**Espero ke les allá gustado este capitulo**

**Espero también ke mas gente lea mi historia**

**Dejen sus reviews y próximamente subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayo**


End file.
